The present invention relates to a sun-visor for motor vehicles which has a flat, elongated sun-visor body which can be flipped from a position of non-use above the windshield of a car into a position of use in front of the windshield.
Sun-visors for motor vehicles generally have a sun-visor body which is dimensioned so that sufficient protection against glare is obtained when the sun-visor is in its downwardly flipped position of use in front of the windshield. Some sun-visor bodies have additional anti-glare bodies which can be moved over those regions of the windshield that cannot be covered by the sun-visor body. Some additional anti-glare bodies which are articulated by hinges or pivots to the sun-visor bodies are also known for effectively enlarging the sun-visor bodies, for example, as shown in Japanese Patent Publication 62-184925. They additionally cover a part of the side window adjacent the windshield when the sunlight enters the car too strongly from the side.
In practice, problems have arisen during use of sun-visors with sun-visor bodies of normal size. In particular, these occur in convertibles in which locking elements located in the region of the A-columns are to be operated for either closing or release of the convertible top. Sun-visor bodies of normal size may be disturbing here, and they may no longer permit actuation of the locking elements. In order to eliminate this problem, sun-visor bodies which are shortened at one lateral side could be used, but this would create a new problem of insufficient protection against glare.